


midwinter

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (saso 2017) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: to trade a year of waiting, for fifteen hours of darkness with each other.





	midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the longest, darkest night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438295) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



> fill for **saso 2017 bonus round 3: fan soundtracks**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12862277#cmt12862277).
> 
> music prompt:  
> [time (inception ost)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0kGAz6HYM8) \- hans zimmer  
> [we meet in dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODxYCM-9E7w) \- chris haigh  
> [daydream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDsSiaSs9Bo) \- ruelle
> 
> also mildly inspired by:  
> [rooftop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8L0tizMzB4) \- landy wen & jacky wu [[translation](http://yeeshienized.blogspot.sg/2008/07/wu-ding-english-translation.html)]

Nightfall comes quick and fast on the winter solstice, casting Kuroo’s home into chilly darkness as it sweeps over the short daylight hours, erasing the last remnants of the sun and what vestiges of warmth it brings.  
  
Perhaps if he were someone else he would bemoan the loss of heat and feel the sting of loneliness, but Kuroo knows better than to, because he’s waited three hundred and sixty-five days to watch the sun bid its final farewell, waited three hundred and sixty-five days for the small figure that gingerly pries itself from the night sky, lands on the snow-covered ground as gracefully as a cat, and carefully, carefully slinks in through his open door, silent as a shadow.  
  
He breathes out, waiting, watching, as the darkness that the figure wears as a cloak melts away in the light of the room, revealing a face that Kuroo has, for the last three hundred and sixty-five days, only seen in his dreams.  
  
“Yakkun,” he murmurs, and the figure meets his gaze, eyes glowing with starlight.  
  
“Kuroo.”  
  
His voice reverberates with power, echoing with the depths of the skies and the galaxies that lie beyond them, but the two syllables of Kuroo’s name fall as light as a nightingale’s feather from his lips, laced only with tenderness.  
  
Moonlight scatters on the floorboards, a miniature Milky Way filling the space between them, but Yaku takes a step, then another, and then he’s falling into Kuroo’s arms, no longer a cold ephemeral spectre for Kuroo to gaze at from afar, like the twinkling stars through window grilles, but a warm, solid and _real_ body that fits right against Kuroo’s own, a puzzle piece slotting back into place.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, wrapping himself around Yaku, feeling the way Yaku’s breath hitches, then rushes out as a soft sigh against his ear.  
  
“Me too,” is all Yaku says, is all he needs to say as he tugs Kuroo down to capture his lips in a sudden searing kiss, his fingers tracing Kuroo’s skin like comet tails. There are few words to be spoken when they are two parts of a whole; where Kuroo ends is where Yaku begins, and vice versa.  
  
“We’ve got fifteen hours,” Kuroo says, finally releasing his grip so that Yaku can catch his breath. “What do you want to do?”  
  
“Everything,” Yaku says, tucking himself back into Kuroo’s arms, an asteroid returning to its orbit. “It’s been a year. That’s more than long enough for me to want to do anything and everything.”  
  
Kuroo hums, not bothering to hide the relieved smile on his face.  
  
“Let’s do that, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> for [winter solstice 2017](http://www.drikpanchang.com/seasons/season-winter-solstice-timings.html?l=11960) in tokyo, daytime will last 9 hours 44 minutes.
> 
> in case you missed it: **kuroyaku weekend is taking place this august, from august 11 to 14!**  
>  click [here](https://kuroyakuweek.tumblr.com/post/161900841451/kuroyaku-weekend-2017) for more details.
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
